Various special exercise garments have been made to provide isometric exercising for the legs and arms. These garments are generally specialty garments that are worn for the purpose of stationary isometric exercise only and generally have belts or straps that are sewn into the garments and cannot be removed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,074, includes bands that encircle the legs from the hips to the ankle, or in the case of short pants, from the waist to the end of the pants. Other bands may be around the waist or in the top piece of the garment.
Other apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,701 and 2,097,376, use bands that encircle the waist, ankles and wrists with elastic straps between the bands. The devices are cumbersome and are not suitable for, for example jogging and cycling.
Individual stretch bands that are not attached to clothing are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,819,177 and 4,815,731. These devices are used primarily for exercising the arms and/or legs from a standing or reclining position.